The principal objective of the Biostatistics Core Facility is to provide statistical analytic collaboration and support to cancer researchers at the Moffitt Cancer Center &Research Institute. Cancer researchers' statistical needs encompass research/protocol design and data analysis for clinical trials and for epidemiologic, cancer prevention and control, and basic science studies. Technical support (management, preparation, and analysis of data) is also critical to the smooth functioning of this core. Since the Moffitt Cancer Center is one of the leading centers for patient accruals among NCI-designated cancer centers, the Core is involved in a considerable volume of protocol activity. Statisticians from the Core play key roles in two scientific protocol review committees which each meet monthly and will also be members of a data and safety monitoring committee, which has just been formed. The Cancer Prevention and Control Program, with whom we work heavily, has greatly expanded in recent years. Recognizing that some collaborative research involves specialized expertise, the Core has recently added strength in the arenas of bioinformatics, statistical genetics, and behavioral science. In addition, our Core contributes to the prevention and cure of cancer by both developing and implementing new biostatistical methods as needed by cancer researchers.